


Bombas Secas

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: Em meio à calamidade que se alastra pelas metrópoles, longe da lingua afiada da mídia e do olhar judicioso do povo, sob o firmamento cintilante que se extende generosamente até além do alcance da vista, um grupo de caminhoneiros celebram sua convivencia forçada com alegria e vitalidade, grandes descobertas, amores avassaladores, declarações estonteantes e muito mais surpresas do destino estão à espera desse jovem grupo.





	Bombas Secas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história não tem intenção de diminuir ou fazer chacota de nenhuma categoria profissional ou personagem. Eu pessoalmente simpatizo com a greve e acho justa.

 

Um clamor de vitória ecoa ao longo da extensa fila de caminhões estacionados ao longo da importante rodovia Regis Bittencourt.

Vozes de um povo diverso, tanto em aparencia quanto em história, tanto em sonhos quanto em convicções, mas que naquela noite saltam de seus veículos e, não obstante o suor que lhes escorre a face e o odor fétido das roupas sujas de dias de viagem, abraçam-se em extase.

—É greve, caralho! 

Ouve-se ao longo dos incontáveis quilometros de congestionamento.

—Se o diesel não abaixar, o Brasil vai parar!

A fumaça de algumas fogueiras feitas à margem da pista invade e perde-se naquele vento gélido, que viaja o ermo de uma noite de inverno, em que o vasto firmamento estrelado se empenha em tentar suprir a curta ausencia do sol. As mãos trêmulas se aglomeram entorno das pequenas fogueiras improvisadas com a carga de alguns caminhões, os semblantes alegres se iluminam vividamente, as barulhentas gargalhadas dissipam o silencio da estrada, intercaladas com com os estalidos de garrafas sendo abertas e o tilintar do vidro e do metal no asfalto.

Em um veículo estacionado próximo à divisa entre São Paulo e o Paraná, o peso da madeira, toras longas e grossas de cujo interior sairia branco do papel, comprime contra o leito da estrada os roliços pneus do veículo, que tentam suportar seu eixo contra a carga brutal que o excede perigosamente.

—K-Kacchan!— ouve-se fracamente próximo ao veículo de vidros embaçados.

A poucos metros dali, completamente alheias aos silenciosos gemidos do caminhão que enverga sob a força da tora, duas meninas riem entre goles numa garrafa de 5 litros de vinho, por vezes limpando o suor que lhes escorre da testa com uma flanela manchada de graxa.

—Quem diria, Sakura, que nós iriamos ter um momento desse— Disse a menina de olhos brancos, rindo timidamente enquanto desvia o olhar para a fogueira.

—Pois é, Hinata, lembra daquela vez que nos encontramos indo para o porto de Santos? Prometemos que fariamos uma viagem juntas ainda quando uma de nós estivesse de folga... olha que ironico, cá estamos, juntas e de folga...— Aproximou-se Sakura, procurando com seu olhar os olhos de Hinata, que logo enrubesceu-se e demonstrou aflição.

—O Naruto tinha uma entrega em Curitiba... ele deve estar por aqui também...— A voz de Hinata tomou um ar de apreensão.

—Ele está sem bateria né? O Sasuke também vive deixando descarregar o celular. Mas eu nem pelo menos sei por onde ele anda...— Sakura responde pensativa enquanto descansa a cabeça no ombro de Hinata.

Um pouco mais à frente das meninas estão seus caminhões, um rosa com uma estampa de lesma nas laterais do baú, no para-lama uma placa “É devagar que se vai longe”. O outro, mais discreto e aparentemente mais novo, tem a carroceria preta e o baú branco, tendo, no lugar do típico emblema da mercedes-benz um ba-gua e no para-lama duas aspas, com nada escrito entre elas.

À frente, sentido Paraná, uma caravana de alguns caminhões brancos com numerações em japones na leteral de seus baús. Em frente ao ultimo caminhão numerado, vem um relativamente colorido, o baú estampado com a silueta de um castelo em meio ao deserto, transportando materiais para casino, o veículo ostenta um nome próprio “Las Noches”.

Próximo dali, outra fogueira, mas dessa vez bem maior e mais movimentada. Um grupo de 6 jovens grita e gargalha com notável embriaguez enquanto arrasta pilhas de fichas plásticas coloridas sobre a mesa de poker improvisada, as vezes levantando para correr atras daa cartas levadas pelo vento.

—Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio...— Diz um jovem de cabelo azul, que se levanta e prepara-se para carregar seu colega quase inconsciente devido a embriaguez, que luta para manter os olhos abertos e as cartas na mão.

—Pelo visto essa noite também...— Um mais baixinho, de cabelos brancos rebeldes, adiciona sorrateiramente, gerando algumas risadas e comentarios indiscretos.

O primeiro ignora, como já parece estar acostumado, e carrega em seus braços o menino embriagado, cujo laranja do cabelo faz lembrar a calidez da fogueira. Esse calor vai de encontro com o da imaginação do outro menino, que se faz sentir no sorriso, no toque e na voz.

—Ichigo... nada de dormir ainda...

—Grimmjow...

Nada mais se vê dos dois depois que se ouve a porta do “Las Noches” bater num som surdo e forte.

As horas vão se passando, as brasas quiescendo e as pessoas se recolhendo ao ponto de finalmente o silencio tomar a estrada. No aconchego de seus caminhões, descansam e se preparam para o que o amanhã lhes reserva.

 

 

 


End file.
